


Punishment

by Sephinova



Series: Succubus [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sephiroth, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, I don't know how to write smut, Incest, Not Beta Read, One True Pairing, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prequel, Rare Pairing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing, Spanking, Telepathic Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Sephiroth awakes fully alert in the darkness of his bedroom and instantly relaxes recognizing the distinctive cool atmosphere heavy with soothing lustful energy. He grins, the feel of a familiar feminine body warm against his back with smooth inhuman appendages caressing up and down his impressive muscular physique. He shivers in delight as hot breath ghosts over his ear.''Time for your punishment, my pet.'' The Succubus whispers sensually.
Relationships: Jenova/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Succubus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113572
Kudos: 6





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to 'Succubus' is here! XD  
> Oh my gosh, this's my first tentacle sex fanfiction... I'm embarrassed. >w<  
> Compared to my two previous smut fanfics, the sex is rougher in this story that it's not to my usual taste, despite that, I had a lot of fun writing 'Punishment'. <3  
> Fyi, Jenova is the Succubus and Sephiroth doesn't know it (yet) in this prequel.

''...Understood, sir. Yes... Yes... 7 AM is fine for departure... Goodnight, sir.''

Sephiroth shuts his mobile phone and drops it on the bed with a heavy sigh. Just when he thought he was going to have a long-overdue week's break another top priority mission is thrown at him yet again. But what did he expect? This past year had been nothing but urgent missions since Genesis' desertion and the rise of anti-Shinra factions and he couldn't refuse too many missions as it would go on his permanent record.

His evening plans ruined, Sephiroth begins his nightly home routine early. After drying himself of his shower he brushes his teeth absentmindedly staring at his flawless naked reflection in the bathroom mirror. Thoughts about the mission run through his mind. A rescue mission of three third-class SOLDIERS and five infantrymen held hostage by Wutai's elite Crescent Unit organization on an island surrounding the Western Continent. There had been a lot of missions like that these days but If all goes smoothly, he should return within a week or less and hopefully have his week off, Shinra owes him it after all. Should he go somewhere? A cosy cabin retreat at Icicle Inn sounds rather appealing, perhaps to the healing hot springs of Mideel or-

Sephiroth's feline pupils dilate for a split second and a tiny smirk tugs at his lips with a trickle of brilliant white toothpaste leaking down his chin.

_She_ crosses his mind.

The Succubus.

If he goes away, she won't pay him a visit whether it would be assignments or vacations. It had been nearly two weeks since The Succubus came to see Sephiroth which would have been unusual for her if it weren't for the fact that he declined her sexual advances. She wasn't angry at him- far from it. She loves making him wait. Yet she did try coaxing him by offering erotic acts she would do to please him in deliciously explicit detail, tempting but he wanted something else from her something she will only give him on the condition he doesn't consent to her desires on the night but on her next visit;

A punishment.

Just the mere thought of receiving one of her punishments makes Sephiroth's member twitch with excitement. Gods, he cannot wait for her to come to visit him, to _fill_ him. Yet he needs to be up by the crack of dawn and even if she does come it's not like he could deny her or himself for that matter, he will just have to endure tomorrow's possible fatigue, aches and pains.

Sephiroth spits out the toothpaste into the sink, rinses his mouth, sets his alarm for 5 AM, switches off the lights, gets into bed and eventually, drifts off to sleep.

Sephiroth awakes fully alert in the darkness of his bedroom and instantly relaxes recognizing the distinctive cool atmosphere heavy with soothing lustful energy. He grins, the feel of a familiar feminine body warm against his back with smooth inhuman appendages caressing up and down his impressive muscular physique. He shivers in delight as hot breath ghosts over his ear.

''Time for your punishment, my pet.'' The Succubus whispers sensually. 

Sephiroth chuckles. ''About time, you made me wait long enough.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Oh? Have I offended someone?''

Within seconds Sephiroth is on his front with his wrists and ankles roughly pinned down on the bed by The Succubus' tentacles. He feels her get on top of him straddling the backs of his knees. Her soft, slender hands touch his broad shoulders slowly descending the plane of his back to the curves of his buttocks and back to his shoulders. He emits a low hum as her nails dig into his skin scratching down hard enough to be arousingly painful yet soft enough not to draw blood.

''How disappointing, I thought you were going to punish me.'' Sephiroth remarks playfully.

''Insolent boy!'' The Succubus barks, spanking his ass.

''Is that my punishment? Don't make me laugh.''

''Silence!''

The Succubus shoves a tentacle in Sephiroth's mouth and down his throat. He gags yet quickly adjusts gladly sucking and swallowing it as if he were deepthroating a cock. The room echoes of her assault of his rear with spank after gloriously painful spank making him wince and groan with need. Fuck, he loves goading her on and being subjected to her ruthless dominance.

''Hmph... look at you, getting turned on by being spanked... you shameless degenerate.'' She says in feigned disgust.

He mentally laughs to himself at the truth of her words. _You are just as much of a shameless degenerate as me._

She ceases her abuse of his hot, stinging posterior and retreats her appendage from his mouth. The Succubus effortlessly flips Sephiroth over on his back and his gaze meets her materia-like luminous pink eyes looming above him contrasted by pitch black. Her eyes quickly vanish as he feels her shifting closer and closer until her knees are resting on either side of his head. Sephiroth inhales taking in the delicious scent of her sex that is hovering over his head. He licks his lips anticipating what is coming.

''Make yourself useful and serve your mistress.'' She dictates.

Before he could say a word, The Succubus' sopping vulva crashes onto Sephiroth's lips and he hungrily feasts upon her like a starved man. How he missed the addictive taste of her sweet nectar.

''Yeeeessssssss... serve me... worship me...'' She drawls blissfully.

The tentacles around his ankles ascend to his knees, she pulls them up to his chest and parts them exposing his hole to the cool air. An appendage wraps itself around his sizable erection steadily stimulating him and another rubs the cleft of his ass slick with fluid. He lets out a throaty groan. At long last, what he has craved for the past couple of weeks will be granted to him.

''Receive and bear your punishment, my love.'' The Succubus purrs.

Sephiroth inhales sharply as the tip of her tentacle penetrates his ring of muscles stretching and filling him with her girth. He instinctively tenses down on her, physically unprepared for her entry.

''Come on, you can take it.'' She says encouragingly.

Uncomfortable yet oh so good, Sephiroth forces himself to relax whilst she patiently waits for him. When his walls unclench The Succubus gradually eases herself in deeper and deeper until he is completely filled. Her serpentine limb pulls out and he gasps as she thrusts back into him long and hard. He lets out an unrestrained moan as her tentacle kinks upward hitting his prostate dead on. 

Ah, there is no greater pleasure than to submit to this carnal creature and have her take the reins of control indulging him in his most secret fantasies that he dare not tell a soul.

''Bring me to orgasm.'' The Succubus orders, pressing down harder on Sephiroth's mouth.

Eager to please his mistress, Sephiroth sucks and laps at her clit with determination and in turn, her tentacles pump his cock and plunges in and out of him with merciless vigour. Writhing, moaning and resisting against his bound limbs the fires of rapture climb sky-high enveloping him in its heavenly heat. 

_Oh, gods! At this rate, I'm going to-!_

The appendage pumping Sephiroth's manhood lets go of him and is immediately replaced by two that are much thinner gripping around the base of his penis and testicles. A sudden shout of pained joy escapes him as another tentacle forces itself into his anal passage driving into him with merciless abandon.

The Succubus laughs darkly. ''Make me come first and then I will permit you yours.'' 

Sephiroth makes a noise between a frustrated growl and a chuckle. Oh, what a sadistic devil his mistress is! The delightful torture of denial and the agonizing ecstasy of fullness verging on limit breaking! This is the punishment he has been dying for! 

Overwhelmed, he struggles to properly concentrate on her pussy as her pistoning tentacles intensify his desperate need to climax. He laments, it hurts so much and yet feels so goddamn amazing! He's certain he will burst from the sheer magnificence of this agony. How he longs to be under her subjugation for all eternity! To satisfy her and idolize her like the goddess she is! 

Sephiroth yelps as the tops of his bangs are roughly grabbed and pulled as she begins to rock back and forth upon his mouth. 

''What are you doing!? You want your release, do you not!?'' The Succubus interrogates him, irritated.

He replies with a whine lapping at her as best he can, however, she grows increasingly impatient with his decreased ability to satisfy her and takes matters into her own hands riding his mouth vigorously like a madwoman hellbent on her own selfish fulfilment. Sephiroth knows all too well that she does this on purpose. Driving him into insanity creating a perfect balance of discomfort and euphoria disabling him to meet her needs. It's all part of the game; his punishment after all.

The relentless rhythm of The Succubus' tentacles grows erratic with her moans of pleasure getting louder and louder. She will come any second.

And she does.

Her whole body trembles and she screams drenching Sephiroth's face in a torrent of her delicious juices. The thin tentacles uncoil from around the bases of his oversensitive genitals and overcome with his own delirium, his back arches, fists clenching, toes curling and body tensing into rigidness Sephiroth lets out an almighty wail with his walls contracting around her appendages and simultaneously his throbbing cock ejaculates thick ropes of creamy seed over his abdomen and pectorals. 

Heart pounding and heaving with exhaustion, Sephiroth rides out the weakening waves of his climax. He whimpers as The Succubus' tentacles pull out of him leaving him empty, gaping and sore. Oh, how he already misses her so. The Succubus unbinds his arms and legs, moves off him, lays on the bed and pulls him into an embrace his head cushioned by the softness of her ample breasts. Sephiroth snakes an arm around her frame and snuggles as close to her as possible. He sighs relishing the soothing treatment of kisses atop his silver mane and featherlight caresses upon his aching and still slightly aroused body. A far cry from the thrilling harshness of her manhandling only moments ago.

''Did you enjoy your punishment, my dear?'' The Succubus asks in an affectionate tone.

''It's just what I needed, thank you.'' Sephiroth breathes, contented.

''You are most welcome. It gives me great pleasure to fulfil your desires.''

''I hope that someday you will grant my wishes of letting me see you and allow me to take you whilst I'm upright.''

''Oho, desiring a little dominance I see.''

''Can you blame me? And not that I don't enjoy it but I'm always on my back when we have sex. It would be nice to change positions once in a while.''

''I promise someday we will.''

He looks up meeting her otherworldly glowing gaze. He knows it's futile to ask, but...

''When will that be?''

''When the time is right.''

''Why do we have to wait? Why can't we do it on your next visit?''

A light laugh escapes her. ''Patience, my darling, you will know when that day comes.'' 

He averts his gaze away from her eyes. ''Always so secretive.'' He mumbles.

Pointless, just as he thought.

''It is time for you to rest, you have an early start tomorrow.'' The Succubus tells him.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow. ''You know I have an assignment?'' 

''I have come to recognize you always retire early for the night when you have an urgent mission the following day.''

''And you still come to punish me even knowing that? You are cruel, mistress.''

''Punishments are supposed to be cruel, do you not agree?''

''Heh, I cannot disagree with you there.''

''Now sleep.''

Obeying his mistress, Sephiroth shuts his weary Mako eyes nuzzling into her bosom. His aches and pains melt away as he succumbs to restful slumber lulled by the calm beating of The Succubus' heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
